<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>弗朗西斯在想什么 by muyouyou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308049">弗朗西斯在想什么</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou'>muyouyou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>短打&amp;甜饼 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:49:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/muyouyou/pseuds/muyouyou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*时间节点：1475年。想看圆滑老油条仏和涉世未深一根筋英的妄想产物。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>England/France (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>短打&amp;甜饼 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>弗朗西斯在想什么</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亚瑟已经不记得上一次离弗朗西斯这样近是什么时候。这个人就在他面前，平躺着睡得很熟，鼻梁高挺，眉峰利落，散落在肩头的金发柔顺明亮，没有一根是翘起来的，看得亚瑟心痒痒。他很想把手伸进去好好揉一把，那触感一定很好。</p><p>但他没有伸手。弗朗西斯的呼吸依然平稳，大大方方地将脆弱部位完全暴露在外，没有半点戒备。如果亚瑟想要偷袭，完全可以毫不费力地一击得中。</p><p>他应该恨我，就像我恨他一样，亚瑟想。我烧过他宁静的村庄，杀过他深爱的子民，践踏过他富饶的土地，他的王冠曾被我据为己有，他的尊严曾被我撕得粉碎，他应该恨我，用恶毒的话语嘲笑我的失败，用冷笑回应我趾高气扬的无理要求，在我自顾不暇的时候趁虚而入，在我的土地上做我曾对他做过的事，然后将我狠狠羞辱一番——</p><p>想到这里，亚瑟突然有些生气。他简直不知道弗朗西斯脑子里在想什么。贵族们争夺英格兰的王冠的时候，他整日整夜浑浑噩噩，伤痛一寸一寸慢慢侵蚀着他的身躯，就像战火不可遏制在他的土地上蔓延。他在恍惚中又忧又怕，看不到这些混乱疯狂的尽头，更担心海峡对岸那个人会趁这个时候突然进攻报复，搅得局势更加动荡。</p><p>弗朗西斯一定会这样做，因为狡猾卑劣就是他的秉性，亚瑟笃定地想道。他越想越气，但这些胡思乱想的事情并没有发生。直到一切结束，他的身体逐渐好转，弗朗西斯也没有踏上英格兰一步。</p><p>这简直不像他，大概他完全把亚瑟忘了。</p><p>我恨他。我应该恨他，亚瑟一遍又一遍地对自己重复。于是一想到弗朗西斯，一想到那张连女人都要嫉妒的漂亮的脸，他就恨得咬牙切齿。尽管闭上眼睛，他还能想起那张脸上的绒毛被阳光染成金色的样子，但现在他毫不怀疑那是自己的臆想。即使二十年来他们再也没有见过一面，他敢肯定弗朗西斯一定对他恨之入骨，那么他当然应该报以同样的恨意。</p><p>可是他又错了。他永远猜不透弗朗西斯在想什么。当他高昂着头颅再次踏上法兰西的土地，当他再次对弗朗西斯提出居高临下的要求，他已经做好被冷嘲热讽一番后赶出去甚至烽烟再起的准备，但事实完全出乎他的意料。</p><p>弗朗西斯看起来并不恨他，恰恰相反，他似乎对亚瑟和善过头了。无论亚瑟摆出怎样傲慢的姿态，他言语温和，礼数周全，脸上的微笑始终毫无破绽。亚瑟用尽办法挑衅他，却像是一拳打在棉花上，所有积蓄已久的力道在顷刻间荡然无存。这未免让他有些挫败。</p><p>“勃艮第，你的盟友、我的弟弟，他抛弃你了。”弗朗西斯说。他的声音依然平静温柔，“现在他一心都扑在瓦修身上，哪有时间理你？”</p><p>“离开他，来做我的盟友吧。”</p><p>这不应该是他说出的话，不该是他对我说出的话，亚瑟在心里叫嚣着。他恨我，区区二十年并不足以消弭那样深的仇恨，他应该恨我。弗朗西斯是个阴险狡诈、不择手段的家伙，他的所有善意都是精心编织的陷阱，他不值得信任。</p><p>“……好。”亚瑟说。</p><p>七万五千克朗，足够缓解他手头的困窘，之后每年的五万克朗，亚瑟决定称其为贡赋。对此弗朗西斯并不恼怒，似乎不觉得向一个比自己小得多的国家纳贡是不齿的事。</p><p>他只是耸了耸肩，笑容里的意味暧昧悠长：“你喜欢怎么说就怎么说。”</p><p>亚瑟不知道弗朗西斯在想什么。他怎么能放心地任凭英国人在亚眠自由出入，搞得一片混乱也不管？他怎么能主动提出跟自己和解，好像之前的一切都没有发生过？他怎么能毫无戒备地在自己面前熟睡，丝毫不担心自己会攻击他？</p><p>唯一的解释就是弗朗西斯根本没把他放在心上。亚瑟看着那张几乎没有一点瑕疵的脸，越想越气，尽管他不知道自己为什么要生气。</p><p>也许我可以趁这个机会剪掉他引以为傲的头发。这个报复性的念头在脑子里迅速闪过。</p><p>他是这样想的，也是这样做的。但他没有想到弗朗西斯会在这个时候睁开眼睛，而他才刚来得及把剪刀握在手里。那双跟王室家徽相同底色的眼睛直直地看过来，亚瑟在里面看到自己陡然变得通红的脸，如同海面上映出的倒影。</p><p>弗朗西斯坐起来的时候亚瑟似乎还没有反应过来。他看到亚瑟手里的剪刀，揉着后脑啧了一声。</p><p>“没良心的小混蛋。”他低声说，抢在亚瑟对自己的秀发下手前夺走了那把剪刀。</p><p>“哥哥我哪点对不起你，嗯，小混蛋？”</p><p>亚瑟的心跳得飞快。他不敢看弗朗西斯那双仿佛能将他看透的眼睛，垂下睫毛讪讪地收回手，不知道该说什么。</p><p>他忽然觉得滚烫的脸颊上一凉，有什么柔软的东西一触即收，仿佛蝴蝶的亲吻。他愣了两秒，随即悲哀地觉得脸更烫了。</p><p>他听到弗朗西斯在他的头顶叹气。</p><p>“我不知道我的头发做了什么，竟然让你想要剪掉它。这个吻能让你原谅我可怜的头发吗？”</p><p>——避重就轻。亚瑟咬着唇恨恨地想。他明明知道为什么，他明明知道亚瑟在想什么，他只是故意装作不知道。</p><p>但弗朗西斯在想什么？亚瑟从来都不明白。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>